


Mother Nature

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: A particularly nasty thunderstorm haunts Haruhi one night when she's home alone. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Themes challenge.
> 
> Originally written in October 2013.

Thunder boomed. Haruhi held her head in her hands and flinched. She sang children’s songs as she did her best not to focus on the horror outside. Another crack uttered a gasp from her.

Flashes of lightning preceded more claps of thunder, illuminating her small bedroom. With a whimper, Haruhi buried herself in a pile of blankets she’d gathered on the floor at the start of the storm. It didn’t help much, but it did make the brunette feel a little better.

Her voice grew in volume as another clap of thunder boomed overhead. She pressed her hands to her ears, hoping to drown out the sounds coming from outside her window. The force nearly gave her a splitting headache, but she preferred it to the awful noise. Haruhi pulled her hands down a moment later just to check and jumped when her bedroom door slid open with a slam.

“Haruhi! Haruhi!”

Haruhi’s heartbeat slowed from a furious pound to a weak pulse at the sound of her father’s voice. She let out a small cry to inform him just where she was. In moments, she felt his warm arms around her. She reached out of the blankets to grip his midsection, shaking violently against him.

“Oh, my precious Haruhi. I’m here now. It’s okay.” He hushed her with gentle words of comfort, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Haruhi reveled in her father’s love and care. The longer he stayed there, the safer she felt. They stayed embraced that way until the storm faded. Haruhi felt herself drifting off to sleep, but took a moment to mumble a soft, “Thanks, Dad.” Then she slipped into the warm darkness of sleep.


End file.
